In multi-stream control, a host performs multi-stream management and may allocate same stream ID to pieces of data having similar expected lifetimes. Pieces of data having the same stream ID may be highly likely to be invalidated together. However, multi-stream management performed by the host may not be suitable in some applications or to some users.